


Fireworks

by fmpsimon



Series: Promptober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Promptober, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis and Prompto go on a date to a summer festival. Prompto doesn't know it, but all Noctis wants to do is find a secluded place to spend time alone with him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Promptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Fireworks

Prompto stared at the apple: red, shiny, sugary— _CRUNCH_. Noctis wiped a bit of candy from the side of his mouth with his thumb as he chewed. Festival season was always tough for Prompto because he would never eat any of the food. It was too fattening, there was too much sugar—why weren’t there more _healthy_ options? Noctis had heard it all a million times.

“I’m just saying, you’re not enjoying the festival if you’re not eating the food,” he said, though it was barely intelligible due to the apple in his mouth. “It’s only _one_ night.”

Prompto smirked, leaning his elbows on the table. “This is the third festival we’ve been to in a month. If I ate like you did, I’d gain, like, 50 pounds. Just let me eat what I want to eat.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you’re not gonna find anything healthy here. I guess you’ll just be hungry.”

Prompto’s stomach growled and he crossed his arms. “Whatever. Hurry up and eat—we should find a good spot to watch the fireworks from.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So…are Gladio and Ignis here too?” Prompto said. Noctis shrugged. “We should meet up with them!”

“Uh, how about no?” Noctis drawled. “Ignis will be a buzzkill and Gladio’s just a pain in the ass,” he said at Prompto’s questioning look. “And they both agree with you about festival food, so I’m not going to let you all gang up on me.”

“Oh, I thought you’d just be embarrassed to be seen in your yukata,” Prompto smirked.

“I would be,” Noctis said, blushing slightly. “Incredibly.” He looked around as he finished the candy apple, worried that Ignis and Gladio could sneak up behind him at any moment. Prompto stood out like a sore thumb in his purple yukata. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t have picked something more conservative, like black or brown. But…he _did_ look really nice. He eyed him, blushing even more. They hadn’t gotten to spend a lot of time together lately, and he was hoping this would be a good opportunity to get a little closer.

“Hey, I was thinking,” Noctis began, “maybe we could find someplace away from other people to watch the fireworks? A little more secluded, I guess.” He averted his eyes, and when he looked back, Prompto was blushing too.

“Uh, okay, Noct…if you want,” he said, scratching his cheek. “I mean, I’m…fine with it.”

“Okay!” Noctis said eagerly. “I mean, cool.” He tossed the rest of the apple in the garbage. “Let’s go.” They walked along the path until they were far away from everyone else, only stopping when they reached a grassy spot next to a small pond. Noctis knew exactly where he was going—he’d planned it all out. This spot was perfect for watching the fireworks, not to mention they could enjoy the colors reflected on the surface of the water.

Prompto’s stomach growled again as they settled in. He frowned, chewing on his lip.

“Hey,” Noctis said, holding a wrapped candy apple out to him. “I got this for you too. I know you’re worried about your weight…so if you want, you can just eat the apple part.” Prompto frowned again. “C’mon, just take it. I don’t want you to be hungry all night.”

Prompto sighed. “Okay, fine.” He unwrapped it and dug in. Noctis watched him, his expression more and more bemused as Prompto wolfed the whole thing down.

“Um,” Noctis said, pointing to his own face.

“What?” Prompto said, his cheeks flushing.

“You’ve got a bit of candy on your face,” Noctis said, tapping his cheek.

“I do? Where?”

Noctis watched as Prompto got more and more flustered as he tried to find the food and clean it off his face. “No, not there— _there_ —um, Prompto, just—here!” He leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth, licking up the bit of candy. He drew back slowly.

Prompto was just gaping at him. Then his face softened into a smile. “I…wasn’t expecting that,” he said with a nervous laugh.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. “Why d’you think I wanted to come all the way out here, anyway? Not just to get away from Ignis and Gladio.” He scooted closer. “We’ve hardly gotten to see each other, between my crazy schedule and your even crazier one.”

“No, it’s totally cool,” Prompto said dismissively. “It just surprised me a little.”

Noctis moved closer still, so that he was pressed up against Prompto’s body. “So…you’re saying I should warn you?” Prompto barely opened his mouth before Noctis pounced on him. He pinned him to the ground, tapping his fingers against Prompto’s wrists. “In case you were wondering, this is your warning.”

“Aren’t you worried about someone seeing us?” Prompto said nervously.

“Not really,” Noctis said, before crushing his lips against Prompto’s. They opened their mouths, letting their tongues collide and tangle. Noctis was being more aggressive than normal, but Prompto was definitely into it too. He’d managed to get his hands free and was pulling Noctis down into him by his hair. He winced, but it only made him push his tongue harder and farther, to the back of Prompto’s throat if he could.

They broke apart, both gasping for breath. Noctis stared down at Prompto, a crooked smile on his face. He leaned down, about to kiss him again, when Prompto’s eyes suddenly widened. Noctis furrowed his brow just as a loud _BOOM_ erupted somewhere in the distance. He whirled around in time to see a burst of red, then yellow, then blue, as the fireworks exploded and came raining down.

They sat up, watching the display in silence. Noctis glanced at Prompto, a content smile on his lips, and reached out his hand. Prompto took it, entwining their fingers. “You should’ve brought your camera,” Noctis said, turning back to the sky. “It’s really…pretty.”

“Nah,” Prompto said. “The camera won’t do it justice. Besides, I can’t do this if I’m taking pictures.” He kissed Noctis’s cheek.

Noctis grinned. “Aren’t you glad we didn’t bump into Ignis and Gladio?” He kissed Prompto’s lips again, while color burst all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please leave a comment and/or kudos! Also if you want to talk about anything, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr!](https://franniebanana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
